The Legend
by KaylaTheBeautiful23
Summary: It's summer vacation and Jasmine decides to take Yugi and the gang to her cottage up north. At first, everything goes great... but what will happen when the creatures of the night appear?
1. Default Chapter

The Legend 

Disclaimer: Well, here's my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic…. Please, if you do not like it, express your opinion in a non-flaming way.

Yami: Or it's the shadows for you!

Yugi & Me: sigh

Chapter 1

"Wow, Jassy, your cottage is beautiful!" gushed Téa Gardner to her friend Jasmine McBride. Jasmine smiled broadly. "I come here every summer. This is also the area where I used to live before I moved to Domino City. I just live 30 minutes south from here, so that is why we come here," she replied. Joey Wheeler grinned. "Hehe…. YEAH! Let's get unpacked so we can go explorin'!" he cried out, jumping up and down, pumping his fist into the air just to find himself falling face first on the dirt ground" "Eek!"

Tristan sighed. "See what happens when you get TOO excited?" he questioned, rolling his eyes. Joey leaped up and dusted himself off. "Eh, I knew dat…" he replied. Jasmine smiled. "Well, why are we all standing here for? Let's get your stuff inside. We can unpack later. I have so much to show you guys!" her bright brown eyes shone with excite. Téa nodded. "We could go ahead and bring our stuff inside… but don't we have to wait for Yugi and Kaiba?" she asked. Jasmine smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh yeah! I forgot about them!" she said. Duke Devlin smiled teasingly at her.

"Out of all the people in the world, how can you forget to wait for Yugi- your BOYFRIEND?" he asked. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Devlin," she replied. Duke was just about to protest just when a black limo pulled into the dirt driveway and Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi Moto came out. In an instant, Jasmine's heart pounded at the sight of Yugi. "Hey you guys. Thanks for coming- especially you, Kaiba," she began, looking at the tall brunette boy. Seto grunted. "Hmph. You're lucky there's someone to look after the company, Jas," he replied. "If I couldn't find someone reliable, I wouldn't be able to come here to your fancy cottage."

A look of hurt spread across the beautiful girl's face. Yugi frowned. "Hey… that's not nice," he said. Téa nodded. "Yeah. Just be thankful that she even invited you. You know, she didn't have to." Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess… but I don't like being away from my company for a long time. How long is this trip exactly?" he asked. "A-a w-week," Jasmine said softly. We're here for 7 days." Seto frowned. " Well, I guess that's not TOO bad… but if something happens to my company, I…" "Be nice, Seto…." Mokuba interrupted. "Don't worry about it. Our staff will handle our company just fine."

Jasmine smiled at the child. "Thanks Mokuba," she said. Mokuba smiled back. "No problem, Jas," he replied. Jasmine's smile grew wider. "Like I said before, why are we standing here for? Let's get our stuff inside and go explore!"

Well, so far so good…. But what will happen when the trouble starts?

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know it sucks so far, but It'll get better, promise…

Yami: And you better believe it!

Yugi: Yeah!

Me: R&R!


	2. The Reunion

Me: Well, here's my next chapter…

Yami: Am I in it?

Me: Uh… not yet.

Yami: sigh

Chapter 2: The Reunion

"Here's my old school," Jasmine explained, showing the gang a white, large building with many windows and doors. Seto cocked an eyebrow. "Hm… My company's still bigger," he said slyly. Téa rolled her eyes. Jasmine smiled and led her friends inside. And once they were in, 2 girls came up to them. In an instant, they rushed over and hugged Jasmine tightly.

"JASSY!" the first girl cried excitedly. "Hey beautiful biotch!" the other hollered. Jasmine's jaw dropped. "HALLIE? KAILA?" she asked in surprise. The two girls nodded and the three of them hugged. "What's been happening?" Jasmine asked. Kaila re-tied her blonde ponytail and pulled down her light blue tank top. "Well, Hallie and I tried out for the cheer-leading squad," she replied, her blue eyes sparkling. Yugi smiled at her. "Did you make it?" he asked. Kaila looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow. We don't know yet. And who are you?" she replied.

Yugi's smile became wider. "My name's Yugi. Yugi Moto that is," he told her. Then he turned to the others. "And here are my friends Joey, Téa, Tristan, Duke, Seto Kaiba, and his little brother Mokuba." "Hello!" they all said in unison. Kaila and Hallie looked at them strangely. "Uh… hi," they relied. Then they turned back to Jasmine and began talking a whole bunch of stuff. "Omg, guess what?" Hallie asked, bouncing up and down. Jasmine was anxious. "What?" she asked. Kaila's eyes had a mischievous look in them. "Josh asked her out," she replied.

This time, Jasmine was surprised. "Josh Ramirez?" she questioned. Hallie nodded. "He asked me after school last Friday," she explained. Jasmine nodded. "I see," she replied. A few minutes went by, which felt more like hours. After feedback on what was happening in the school, Hallie and Kaila had to leave. "Call us sometime, biotch," Hallie called over her shoulder. Jasmine waved to her. "I will!" she called back. Hallie winked and she and Kaila were off.

After they left, Jasmine turned back to the others. "So, what did you think of Kaila and Hallie?" she asked. Yugi frowned. In an instant, Jasmine was concerned. "What's wrong hun?" she asked. Téa turned towards her. "It seems that they don't like Yugi that much. Did you see how they treated him?" he asked. Jasmine was confused. "What? What did they do?" she asked. Duke was deep in thought. "They were treating him like he was some kind of weirdo," he replied. Jasmine sighed. "They're always like that," she said. Then she turned to Yugi. "Hey, I'm sorry about them, ok? I don't want you leaving me, Yugi Moto!"

Now Yugi began to smile. Then he laughed. "Oh, I won't be going anywhere for a while!" he replied. Now Jasmine laughed. Soon everyone began laughing. Despite Kaila and Hallie, they weren't gonna let anything ruin their holiday! Just as they were leaving the school, they heard someone scream a bloody murder…

Me: So? How is it?

Yami: I thought it was good…

Yugi: R&R!


	3. Evil Awakens, Chaos Begins

Chapter 3: Evil Awakens, Chaos Begins

Me: My next chappie!

Yami: Wow, this is gonna be long…

Me: I got a lot of time that's why!

Yami:

Téa jumped. 'What was THAT?" she asked, alarmed. Jasmine squinted. "I'm not sure, but something definitely is not right here…" she replied. She then sprinted back into the school and followed the screams. "HELP ME!" a voice faintly called out. "SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Jasmine's heart raced as she continued to search the building. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?" "HELP!" called the voice once again. ""SOMEONE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Jasmine followed the screams once again. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, a trail of blood was found on the marble floor.

"Oh no…" she whispered, turning white. She was about to go and get the others, but they were already at the doorway. "Jassy?" Yugi asked quietly. "What's going on?" Jasmine turned to them, white as a ghost. ""G-guys…" she stammered. "L-look a-at t-this…" She pointed to the blood. Seto cursed under his breath. "What the…?" he asked. Jasmine turned back towards them. "Let's follow this to see where it leads," she suggested. The others agreed and began to follow the crimson color. As they did, it lead to an iron-like door, which had a bloody warning on it- BEWARE: Today a person, tomorrow- THE WORLD!

Téa gasped. "What could this mean?" she asked. Tristan looked at her gravely. "The only way to know what's going on is to look behind that door," he replied. Duke nodded. "He's right. We need to know what the heck just happened," he agreed. Jasmine stared at the message, completely frozen. "Oh no…" she whispered. "I was afraid of this…" Joey turned towards her. "What do ya mean?" he asked. Jasmine's expression then became serious. "I think this all has to do with- the graveyard behind the old mansion on Firewall Lane," she explained.

"GRAVEYARD?" Mokuba shrieked. Jasmine nodded. "I'm afraid so, kid. I'm not trying to scare you," she replied. But Seto rolled his eyes. "Please… spare me the fairy tales!" he groaned. Mokuba sighed. "This….is gonna be a long week," he muttered. Jasmine's expression became even more serious. "This is not a joke. Here, Let me tell you the story of how the graveyard became a death-sentence for all people," she replied. Then she cleared her throat.

"Long ago, a woman named Inez was walking home from work. At first, it everything seemed normal. But that was before her husband killed her because of the fact that Inez never really spent any time with him. And to get revenge on her husband, the ghost of Inez put a curse on the graveyard next to her house on Firewall Lane and kills anyone who disturbs her."

Téa turned ashy white. "Omg… What does she do if you walk past the graveyard, but not go INTO is?" she asked. Jasmine turned towards her. "She doesn't do anything- at least, in the day light. But at night… now THAT's a different story," she replied. Joey gulped. "Eh…. Let's just pass by it right now before it gets dark," he suggested, sweatdropping. Everyone else sweatdropped just then as well. Jasmine shook her head. "No… We're NOT gonna pass by that house- EVER," she said firmly. Then she opened the door just to find a dead body covered in blood. Jasmine took one closer look at the body and gasped. It was the body of her childhood friend, Amber Smith. "Oh man…" she whispered. "This is bad… very, very bad…"

TBC

Yami: claps

Me: blush Thank you….

Yugi: This is getting spooky!

Me: It should! ;

Yami: R&R!


End file.
